


24-Hour Photo

by DeansGirlKAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Smut, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansGirlKAZ2Y5/pseuds/DeansGirlKAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets some photos developed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24-Hour Photo

**Author's Note:**

> This is not completed yet but will be. I'm trying to figure out how to do smut if anyone has any pointer or and constructive criticism it will be gladly taken.

Dean is defiantly not plundering, as Benny would have said, in the middle of the night. He is looking for his charger for his laptop it seems he must have misplaced it. He knows the apartment is a mess but he hasn’t had time to clean lately with school and working at the garage. This is the first night he could get any homework done, and he was almost finished with his paper when his laptop died at least he remembered to save the paper before the laptop died. Maybe he put it in the drawer beside his bed when he got done with his homework the other night. Dean opened the top drawer it is just as cluttered as the apartment but it’s not in there either, the middle doesn’t have much in it but an unopened box of condoms and less than half a bottle of lube. He sighs sadly that box has been unopened for months his sex life isn’t what it used to be. Hopefully, it’s in the bottom one, fuck yes, thank god, now he can finish his paper. He’s getting ready to shut the drawer when something catches his eye; it’s a roll of film. Yeah he knows no one really uses film anymore but his boyfriend—sorry ex-boyfriend Benny loves to use that old Kodiak camera Dean him got for Christmas senior year, but he thought Benny got them all developed. This must be one roll he forgot. The break-up was mutual but Dean was still a little down and lonely it’s been six months since Benny left, but he still misses him. He misses someone home all the time is one thing he misses most, someone to eat dinner and watch bad TV with, someone to wake up to and go to bed with a night.  
This roll must one of the many rolls of film Benny took on there last week together, they went to the beach. Benny wanted to go to the beach because Dean had never been he wanted to be the person to take Dean to the beach for the first time, so he would always remember it, and he will. There is a 24-hour photo place around the block. Deans never really been in there he’s waited for Benny outside in the car while he got the film developed, but Benny always liked coming here he said the staff was always nice and welcoming, that’s Benny “Mr. Hospitality”.  
Dean heads down the block to Archangels 24-hour photo, the outside is looks the same as everything else down this block, plain red brick. Dean opens the door and enters the shop, he looks around the shop is small just some displays of film and cameras. Deans spots the developing center, he goes over to the counter and rings the little bell, because there doesn’t seem to be anyone around not even any customers, but it is 2am on a Wednesday, so Dean can’t really say much. Then he spots this crazy mess of black sex hair come from the back room. Oh God Dean thinks he’s hot. He’s built like a swimmer or maybe a runner, he’s got the five o’clock shadow and the most amazing blue eyes Dean’s ever seen. The guy makes it to counter “How can I help you?” blue eyes said.  
“Umm…”  
“Do you need some film developed?”  
Great Dean, Think with you upstairs brain, he probably thinks you’re an idiot. “Uhh, Yeah, sorry here you go.”  
“Alright”, he says when he takes the film “it should be about ten to twenty minutes depending on the amount of photos.”  
“Great thanks man.”  
Dean goes to look at some of the cameras and film, he might send Benny some film or get him a new camera, and he might also send him some of the photos. Benny loves to take pictures so he knows he will love new film or a new camera and plus his birthday is coming up soon. They still keep in touch they write letters and Benny calls him when they are stopped at a port, Benny always sends him pictures, mostly of the ocean and the ship and some of him and his navy buddies. Dean will send pictures to Benny to, but Benny mostly wants pictures of Dean, but it’s really hard for Dean he still misses Benny a lot and writing and send pictures don’t help that much but it’s better than nothing at all and that would be much worse. They were friends since middle and dated for over four years, that last two years of high school and the first two years of college, and the start of Deans second year at Kansas University was when Benny told him that he wanted to join the Navy. And who the hell was Dean to tell Benny he didn’t want him to because Dean didn’t want to be left alone, and this was Benny’s dream he’s always loved the ocean and helping people, so Dean told him he would be fine, he would miss him of course but he would be ok by himself. And Dean was right he does miss Benny but he is just fine all by himself, it’s just going to take some time to get over Benny completely, and Deans ok with that, honestly.  
Castiel really liked working at Archangels 24-hour photo mostly because of the hours’ and lets be honest the name it kind of ridiculous, and he really doesn’t like working the mid-night shift, but that’s the only shift they had left open and he can’t work mornings because of school. But at least the shop is within walking distance form his apartment so that’s a plus. And if every customer that came in at 2am looked like this guy Castiel really wouldn’t mind mid-night shift at all. This guy is beautiful, stunning green eyes he could just stare into them all day if the guy would let him, and those pouty full lips Castiel would love to see those lips wrapped around his dick. Castiel has to snap himself from his fantasy before he gets too carried away he doesn’t even know this guy he’s probably not even gay, Castiel thinks as he pops the film into the machine and the photos start loading on the screen. Castiel knows he’s not supposed to look at customer’s photos there isn’t a rule or anything, I think it’s just common curtsey not to, beside his co-worker Gabriel does it all the time beside no one ever finds out anyway, so no harm on foul. The photos are loading on the machine and displayed on the monitor for Castiel to choose how many copies that the customer had wanted, he chooses just one copy per photo and then all the photos pop up with a time of how long it will take, it’s only going to take about ten minutes because there aren’t many photos just twenty or so. Castiel starts scrolling to see what they are, Castiel sighs unhappily well he is gay but he has a boyfriend at least they look happy form what he can tell, looks like there are on vacation because there at a beach, but most of the pictures are of the green eyed man swimming in the ocean and laying on the beach and Castiel can see why most of the pictures are of him, he is gorgeous and he’s always smiling in the photos, and what an amazing smile it is Castiel would love to see that in person. There are only a few with him and his boyfriend, a big burley man who Castiel suspects is just like a big teddy bear, he also looks really happy. There are a few of them on a boardwalk around sunset and those are all of the beautiful, green eyed man too and one or two with his boyfriend. Castiel sighs; he sees that they really are a happy couple he wishes he had something like instead of a few flings here and there like he’s had lately. He keeps skimming threw the photos and spots something rather interesting, the beautiful man all laid out on a big, expensive hotel bed, and he has nothing on expect a pair of pink lace panties. He has his legs spread and his eyes closed and he’s hard as a rock you can see his dick sticking out of the panties. He doesn’t seem to notice he even had this picture taken of him.  
Castiel his someone clear there throat “um, I’m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if my photos are done I’m in bit of a hurry I don’t mean to be a bother just have a paper to do”, said the green eyed man.  
Castiel flushed “oh yes, sorry I was just getting them ready to put in an envelope, will there be anything else I can help you with today.”  
“No, but thank you, I think I will be back to check out your cameras another time I know someone who could use another.”  
“Um, yes you boyfriend I presume.”  
Green eyes looks upset “oh no not my boyfriend not anymore but a friend would love a new one.”  
Castiel flushes again “no I’m terribly sorry I shouldn’t have said anything, I just assumed you two looked very happy in your photos.” And in the instance Castiel knew he fucked up.  
“You looked at my pictures?” green eyes pulls them out and he turns red from his neck to his ears, Castiel realizes he must have put “those” in the front. “Hey man, I’m really I had no idea those where even in there if I did I wouldn’t have even come in here I’m really sorry you had to see that.”  
Castiel does want to put the man threw any further embarrassment but he doesn’t want the man to think he offend him besides he’s the one who went threw them without permission. “Sir its fine trusts me it happens all the time, and believe me it is hardly any inconvenience.” Castiel gives him a wink and a smile.  
Green eyes blushes again but smiles, “its Dean by the way. Um well, would you happen to uh, well I just gotta new pair and I have no one to show them off to.”  
Castiel is the one blushing now. “Yes Dean, I would love to, I get off in about five minutes. And it’s Castiel or you can call me Cas if you would like.”  
“Yeah Cas I would really like that. I live just down the block you can ride with me if you want or you can follow.”  
“Thank you Dean I would ride if you if that alright I live close also I usually just walk.”  
When Cas’s shift ends they both head out to the parking lot and get in Dean’s in car and head to his apartment. They get to Dean’s apartment and he opens the door and takes off his coat and offers the same to Cas and jesters for him to take a seat on his couch. “So Cas would you like a beer?”  
“Oh no thank you Dean I don’t drink much, but I would really like to see you in those panties if you don’t mind.”  
Dean laughs “Ahh, cutting right to the chase then, I like that. Yeah, ok let me just go change then I will be right back or you can come into the bead room and wait till I get back would be more comfortable I’m sure.”...  
TO BE CONTINUED.. SMUT TO COME!!!


End file.
